Anne the Hedgehog
Anne was created by Lovebuganne on Deviantart Anne the Hedgehog 'Biography~' Species-''' Hedgehog 'Gender-' Female 'Height-' Same size as Rouge 'Age-' 16 Anne the hedgehog (A.N.N.E) was an experiment created in a space labertory called "'''The Lotas". Her creater, Professor Andrea created Anne in jealousy of Professer Gerald Robotnik because he was one of the first to create life, even though Professer Andrea has attempted for many years and has failed. They are know as reveals, and is wanted at the Space Colony Ark. 'K-Lee's First Mission and Crush~' After researching about''' '''Project Shadow and its success, Professer Andrea grew more frustrated and decided there was only one more option, which was to steal the blue prints on how to create life. But sadly, Professor Andrea could not go in there, so she sent K-Lee the Hedgehog, about 4 years old at the time.Of course, little K-Lee at the time did not know right from wrong. After telling her the instructions, she went on her first mission. After entering the cold,dark room, she snuck to the table and quickly grabbed the prints. But after trying to run back to the door, she tripped over a piece of cloth, which had slipped off a green glowing tube, where''' Shadow the Hedgehog''' was. She starred at him for a great time and immediately adapted a crush on him. He opened one eye and saw K-Lee then slowly closed it. She turned bright red and heard foot steps, then quickly dashed out. After she return to the ship, they went off. When she returned to her room, she wanted to remember his face; ending up making a small plushie of Shadow, wishing to see him again. 'The creation of Anne Complete~' After 2 months, Project Anne was complete. Professor Andrea added as much as she could to the project so she could be called "T'he Ultimate Hedgehog'" and destroy Shadow. She was given speed, strength, and a huge amount of intelligence. But the only downside was her attitude. She is self centered, snobby, and rude. But can have manners when needed. 'Powers~' *'Intelligence-' IQ of 300; loves to show it off. *'Speed-' VERY fast, but not as fast as Sonic and Shadow. *'Strength-' Can hold up to about 500 lbs. *'Flexibility and Others-' can do splits, back flips, ect, and Martial Arts. 'On regular Days~' Anne would train everyday to become "The Ultimate". She would practice Tai Chi and Martial Arts with K-Lee. Professor Andrea would always think higher of Anne and not much of K-Lee which made her depressed most of the time. 'Step Sisters~' Anne and K-Lee were almost complete opposites. Anne was flirtatious, show off and snobby, but very dramatic, calm and surprisingly inspirational; she's not all bad. On the other hand, K-Lee is giving, bubbly, sweet, and caring. They were forced to become friends over the years by being sent off by Professor Andrea to do her "Dirty Work" by looking for the Chaos Emeralds. But while on there first trip together they noticed K-Lee's star necklace can track the emeralds no matter where they are, when they are; so Anne only took K-Lee along to use her. 'Character Relationships~' *'Sonic the hedgehog-' Has a deep crush on him, and become good friends with him after saving her from Dr.Eggman. They talk a lot about there problem on the roofs and she doesn't really care when amy gets jealous. When Sonic's about to go on an adventure, you'll hear Anne going, "I'm in if your in hun." *'Shadow the Hedgehog-' Her reveal. They do''' NOT''' get along at all and if the see each other, they'll be arguing or criticizing 99% of the time. But Anne doesn't know K-Lee likes Shadow. *'Silver the Hedgehog-' Loves him as a best friend. They hug and joke around all the time and there friendship is what Anne calls "precious and golden". She also loves to touch his "Manly chest hair" when she's depressed and calls him "Handsome" most of the time. *'Blaze the Cat-' Anne does NOT like Blaze, because she's "so bossy, serious, and hot headed." through Anne's perspective. *'Rouge the Bat-' Anne's BEST FRIEND other then Silver. They love to shop, do make overs, and get there hair done at the mall. The have the same likes: Searching for jewels and being flirtatious. They can get into fights, but most of the time get over it in a few hours. When in fights, they always go back to back and kick ass together. They also always get into trouble and blame it on each other, but in the end blame it on themselves. "It's like she's my long lost sister.We were destined to be Best Friends, and it'll stay that way."- Anne *'Amy Rose-' Another great friend of Anne. They just love to team up and chase Sonic and talk about Sonic. They too love to go shopping and talk about boys. *'Tails the fox-' She loves Tails. They have a brother/sister relationship. They help each other when needed and sometimes hangs around when Tails is upgrading the X-Tornado but handing him the utensils he needs. *'Knuckles the Echidna-' Not really friends but Anne thinks he's cute when he asks how to reel in Rouge. She wants them to be a couple and tells them to all the time. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs